Litterae Regum et Reginarum
by Ailis Ceana
Summary: A series of notes the Narnian monarchs left for each other. Set during the Golden Age.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, I found this in one of my notebooks the other day. I find it amusing…and I wondered what I was doing when I wrote this, and I thought I'd share! So, it's set in the Golden Age and is note correspondence between the monarchs. ( Why they would write each other notes when they lived together? I'm not sure…but I still write notes to my cousin!) Enjoy! **_

_**Warning: Absolute silliness and nonsensical humor. **_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything… **_

Dear Edmund,

I would appreciate if you would cease holding a musical note for longer than ten seconds. Especially since you cannot, and are gasping for breath at the end. Don't kill yourself, dear brother.

Sincerely,

Queen Susan the Gentle ( who will become less so if she cannot read in peace!)

* * *

><p>Dearest Sister,<p>

Forgive me, but I must correct you. I can hold a solid note for twenty seconds. If you want to read, perhaps you should go into another room. We live in a castle for Aslan's sake!

Yours,

King Edmund the Just ( whose musical pursuits are much overlooked by his siblings)

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

It concerns me that our brother has locked himself in his room since you have banned him from practicing his singing in the study. Please, talk to him. For me, his silence is louder than his elongated notes.

Love,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

I'd appreciate it if you would stop pestering Peter about speaking to me. He gets soppy.

Yours,

Edmund

P.S. : I made it to twenty-five seconds!

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Our sister Susan has asked me to speak to you again about this racket you are making. Quite frankly, Ed, you're a tad flat. Why don't you let your voice recover for one or two years, and then continue your pursuits.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

I know you're annoyed with Edmund, but I'm beginning to worry. He hasn't spoken a word to anyone for three days! Please speak to him and try to make amends.

Love,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Since you will not answer me with your vocals ( which only a few days ago, you were using ad nauseum), I resolved to write you yet another note. I didn't mean to shut you up forever. I was merely worried that you would sing yourself hoarse. Please take no offense! I apologize.

Yours,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dearest Lucy,<p>

I don't know what to do and I daren't go to Peter and Su. The reason I haven't spoken all week is that I have lost my voice. Should I continue to act upset and protect myself from our "elders'" wrath? I know I probably shouldn't, but you know they'll never let me live this down. Please advise me!

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

It has been two weeks of silence. Yet, this morning, I heard him begin again. Also, I believe our youngest sister is in cahoots with him. Be wary of her; we need a plan.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

Peter suggests you encourage our "musical" brother to continue with this nonsense. Please, Lu, don't. We shall get no rest if you do.

Yours,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Let Edmund alone! He's just practicing! I promise you, he does sing well: he is only trying to stretch and strengthen his voice a bit. Besides, I tire of all three of you bickering!

Love,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

I would like to inform you, dear sister, that I will no longer be causing "that racket" as you say. I have not surrendered, mind you! I have reached my goal of thirty seconds and will not be needing to stretch my voice for a while.

Sincerely,

Edmund

P.S.: You might want to worry about Lu picking it up, though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So…that was interesting. I think I may have wrote this when I was trying to do what Edmund was doing. I think… But, I was not successful as I am still at 25 seconds! Anyway, looking back at this makes me want to write more. Think I should continue with these notes? If yes, and if you have ideas, you can PM me or include it in a review, and I will take them into consideration, or try to incorporate them somehow:D Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. **_

_**P.S: Title means: Letters of Kings and Queens**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: AHHH! FINALS, FINALS, FINALS! Eventually, I couldn't take it any longer. So, I have taken a break from sines, cosines, and tangents, to update! Actually, I wrote this two weeks ago, but it needed to be edited, etc. **_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews, Laura Andrews, 12345Stupid Pen Name, and PrincessGBRS! And, thank you, Laura Andrews for the idea! Here's what I imagined up…Hope you all like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah…if I owned this…I would be rich…and not on this site in the first place. All characters belong to C.S. Lewis . **_

**Chapter 2:**

Dear Edmund,

By the time you get to your room to read this, I will have written up a contract which Susan and I have agreed that you must sign. And don't you dare ask why. You know why.

Yours,

Peter ( Your older brother and high king)

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I have read your contract and I refuse to sign. Pester me about this issue again and I will throw it into the fire.

Yours,

Edmund ( Your younger brother who finds your contract unjust)

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Since you have left the table once again without adhering to our contract, you must pay the consequences. Please arrive at the training grounds an hour early tomorrow without breakfast.

Sincerely,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Firstly, I would like to remind you that I did not agree to this contract, but it was you who agreed me to the contract. And besides, I'm king. I shouldn't have to eat it.

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

It has come to my attention that you have tightened your belt on the subject of eating our vegetables. But, really! Edmund has been tied to the table all night! You know how stubborn he is; he won't eat it.

Love,

Lucy

P.S: Edmund has a point. It's so slimy! How do you even eat it?

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

What you did to me last night was completely unnecessary and irrational! If it were not for my dearest younger sister, I would still be tied to that chair, and a centaur holding that vile poison you call asparagus, to my mouth. Let it go!

Sincerely,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I would like to consider reading that book I have left on your desk. I believe, if you truly understand the benefits of asparagus, perhaps you shall change your mind. For Pete's sake (literally), eat it!

Yours,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Being on your side, I hate to pester you about this too. However, I am getting sick and tired of asparagus for dinner! Please, at least eat it for one meal! Then, I'm sure Peter will stop requesting it.

Your desperate sister,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

I'm very sorry to be putting you through this, sister. I suggest, though, we band together against our elders' cause; we may be able to put an end to this madness.

Yours,

Edmund

P.S: I'll be going to Archenland in a week, anyway. I'm sure both of us will enjoy the freedom from said "poison".

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Please, understand, dear brother, you have one week remaining to finish your meal completely. If you fail to comply, I'm afraid I will not hold Peter back any longer. Heed my warning.

Yours,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

As I will not be there to wish you off to Archenland tomorrow, I say in this note, farewell and be safe ( I mean it!).

Yours truly,

Peter

P.S: Don't think you will get away from asparagus.

* * *

><p>Dear Peter, Susan, and Lucy,<p>

I do not have much time to write. I am called away by King Lune in fifteen minutes. I would like to inform you that we have finished and confirmed all alliances and negotiations. I dined my last meal in Archenland last night with His Majesty and Prince Corin last night.

I will be leaving this afternoon; look for me home in three days time.

Love,

Edmund

P.S: King Lune showed me your letter, Peter. By the Lion, it's enough you bother me at home. Anyway, I did eat the asparagus, so I had better not see that stuff for another year!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I made this a more between Peter and Edmund, this time. And, okay, perhaps, I was venting a little bit about asparagus. I like it on occasion, if cooked correctly:) As always, reviews are welcome, as are ideas and suggestions! And, if I don't update before Christmas…MERRY **__**CHRIST**__**MAS, everyone! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: UGH! It's been a while. Thank you all for reviewing! Lady Firewing- Thank you much for this idea! I have no clue how these revolve around Edmund's antics. Oh well… Enjoy! And a late Merry Christmas!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them...at all. Unfortunately, that Christmas wish hasn't come true:( **_

Dear Lucy,

Have you smelled our castle lately? It smells so delightful. I cannot wait for Cook's cookies! But, you know how protective she is of her cookies before they are all baked. However, I think if we are especially nice, she may let us have one or two!

Sincerely,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

It's that time of year again! And this time, I'm prepared. Along with this note, I have left you my battle plan. I need to know now, brother. Are you with me or no?

Sincerely,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Your battle plan is full of flaws! Do you really think Cook isn't going to look into the cupboards? And Besides, I don't think you would even fit into any.

Sincerely,

Peter

Dear Susan,

I fear Cook is extra careful now. Apparently, Peter tried to sneak a cookie yesterday. The kitchen is in a full "lock down". Once again, we won't taste those cookies for another three days due to the boys.

Speaking of which, have you seen Edmund lately? I can't find him anywhere!

Love,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I would like to express my frustration. Once again, Lucy and I suffer because of your and Edmund's shenanigans! Please, next year, leave Cook alone!

Sincerely,

Susan

P.S. : Where is Edmund? I haven't seen him, and he hasn't turned up for lunch this afternoon. I feel something has gone very wrong.

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

My suspicions tell me our brother is held prisoner in the kitchen with Cook. However, as that territory is closed to me, I'm afraid I am unable to reach him. And anyway, he probably deserves it.

As to your complaints, I feel it is you who should have acted quicker. I , at least, got one cookie!

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

Edmund has not gone missing, but is somewhere in the kitchen. Cook will still not let me or Peter through. Though, perhaps you have a chance. You may be Ed's only hope.

Sincerely,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Susan tells me Ed's in the kitchen. However, I managed to get a peek inside this morning, and he's nowhere to be found! I'm beginning to worry. He missed tea time.

Yours,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

I know you're busy preparing the ball and all, but could you please help Lucy and I find Edmund. She says he's not in the kitchen and he's nowhere to be found in the castle. Do you think he's been kidnapped? I am debating whether or not to send a search party.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

By Aslan, you DO have a tendency to overreact! I'm sure he's around here somewhere. He's probably avoiding us to avoid anything to do with tomorrow's ball. Besides, we have until dinner. He can't go without food longer than that. We'll find him; calm down.

Yours,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Susan AND Lucy,<p>

I have found our dear brother as well as a furious Cook. Apparently, Edmund has been in the kitchen cabinet all day. He missed two meals, however, not the food. Exactly three batches of cookies have been reported missing since this morning. You can guess where they went. And besides that, he thinks he has successfully avoided the ball tomorrow as he has a horrible stomach ache. Don't worry, Su- he'll still be there.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I write to apologize for my actions today. I promise, I won't touch another cookie for a month! I'll even go to the ball tomorrow without complaint! Just please-no asparagus.

With lots of love and deep apologetic feelings and desperation,

Edmund

P.S: You know you're my favorite brother whom I love so much, right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Little shorter this time. This chapter actually didn't turn out the way I originally planned, but I think this is better anyway. Keep ideas coming! You guys are great : ) Reviews are always welcome!**_

_**I have re-posted chapter 1 and 2 with line breakers to make it easier to read. So sorry about that! Thank you, Rose and Psyche for pointing that out! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello All! So sorry I haven't updated in about a month now! I have so many essays to write, I think I thought I would drown in work. Yuck! Besides that, I had a bit of writer's block. Thanks to narniabeliever22! Once again, narniabeliever22, I'm sorry I couldn't use your idea to the full extent, but thank you for saving me! Who knows? I may use it later :D **_

_**And of course, thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers! Gratia tibi ago!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them…I'm working on it, but my lawyer hasn't found anything yet….. ;)**_

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

I write to you out of concern for our brother Peter. I believe he is very ill. You see, when we had that meeting with Sir Rowland and Lady Julia this afternoon, he turned red so often, I know it isn't normal. In addition, he kept stammering and seemed out of breath. Peter never stammers! I think he may be running a fever, but he won't answer my questions and avoids me when I speak of it. What do you think, Su?

Sincerely,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

You are quite silly, my dear brother! You have nothing to worry about! In fact, it would be expected for Peter to act that way! Lady Julia is a very beautiful young lady, and I'm sure Peter's feelings for her will pass soon enough. Please, don't overreact. And don't pester him, either! You know how touchy Peter is about those things.

Sincerely,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

Do you suggest our brother has fallen in love? It cannot be! Surely, we must keep an eye on this "Lady Julia." I believe she may be witch, and perhaps enchanted him with some spell.

Sincerely,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I advise you to beware Lady Julia. I know of your feelings, but trust me, she's not all that she seems. Do not fall for her charms! One day, she'll be sweet as candy, and before you know it, you'll be married and she'll be controlling the whole kingdom. She'll have Lucy and Susan in chains, locked away in the dungeons; she'll have me executed or banished to some island. I know she will, so please trust me!

Sincerely,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Why would you write such a thing to Peter! You're overreacting again_ , _and, might I add, hurt Peter very badly. He's so embarrassed, he couldn't even read the letter to me without turning as red as a tomato. You wanted my advice, and I will give it. Stay out of Peter's personal matters, Edmund. If he fancies her, so be it! It isn't as if he's going to marry Lady Julia within a second. He's sixteen!

Yours,

Susan

P.S: I mean it.

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

I believe you are the only one who will understand my plight. I'm afraid Peter has fallen under the enchantments of Lady Julia. I believe she is some kind of witch; there is no other explanation for Peter's sudden feelings (even if he denies them). Join with me to rid her from Narnia. If we don't take action soon, I'm afraid it will be the end of all of us.

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I have to agree with Susan this time. I think you may be overreacting. Lady Julia is extremely kind! I doubt she means harm to any of us. Besides, I don't think Peter is so weak either. We would see some suspicious behavior if there was such a conspiracy within our walls. Anyway, Lady Julia and Sir Rowland will be gone in two days time. I'm sure this is only one of Peter's passing fancies. It's not as if he's planning to marry her or anything.

Sincerely,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I had thought better of you. What you did to Lady Julia today was extremely disgraceful to Narnia, and not at all kingly. I'm sorry to be so harsh, but I cannot condone childish pranks on foreign dignitaries! I hope you learn your lesson, Edmund Pevensie. You are restricted to your chambers for two weeks, except for official business.

She meant no harm, Ed.

Sincerely,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

By the time you receive this note, I will be locked away in my chambers. I know you all didn't believe me, but I am sure I did the right thing! I am simply pleading my innocence. Help me, Lu!

Love,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

I have formulated a plan to give Edmund a better scare than just being locked up. Leave it to me.

And, I'll admit, now. I did fancy Lady Julia a little. But, I don't think it will come to anything.

Sincerely,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I would like to relate to you the most recent news. I know you'll be happy for me, Ed! You always were the greatest brother. Lady Julia and I are getting married! We both fell in love at first sight, just as you had suspected. The wedding will be held in three months time.

Sincerely,

Peter

P.S: You will be my Best Man, right?

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

It seems your plan has worked. Edmund has officially gone mad, I think. He has broken out of his chamber, pushed through the barricade of guards, and is currently running around the castle with his sword, swearing by Aslan to "avenge his brother." Unfortunately, he still doesn't know that Lady Julia has gone.

Don't worry, Pete. You'll have true revenge when Edmund fancies some one in the future.

Sincerely,

Susan

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This chapter is a little longer. By the way, just to establish some ages, ( I only recently decided this): Edmund is about 12. Lucy is about 11. Susan is about 15. And Peter is about 16. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter! I probably won't update unless I get some ideas from you guys, so keep 'em coming! Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello, hello! I've been trying to upload this for over a week! For some reason, the site wouldn't let me upload anything. It kept timing out. Am I the only one who had this problem? **_

_**To begin, thanks to everyone for their wonderful support and reviews! Thanks especially to Lady Firewing for the idea! Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except Gaelen:)**_

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I suggest you get your act together and attend lessons this week. Otherwise, I'll have to enforce consequences.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I know, I know. I'll be confined to my room for at least a week. But, hold on a second- that's what I want! So, dear brother, I will not be attending lessons this week. You can take care of the economical part of ruling.

Good luck!

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I hear you're locked in your room again. Sorry to hear, but really, this is getting ridiculous! Why can't you just sit through one week of lectures, and then you're done! You really do take things to the extreme sometimes.

I'll be passing by your room for any notes you might have. Slip them under the door.

Yours,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

I will be honest with you since I know you won't reveal my secrets. You won't tell Pete, right? Remember, you do owe me one. Anyway, the reason I don't want to attend lessons is not the lecture itself, but the lecturer. I can't stand when Gaelen teaches for good reason. Last time I had a lecture with him, he made me do a hundred push ups and run around the castle!

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Please let Edmund go. The real reason he won't come to lessons is Gaelen! You know he always embarrasses Ed by making him do push ups or run around the perimeter of the castle.

Love,

Lucy

P.S: Oh, and it might be a good idea not to tell Edmund I said anything.

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I understand why you wouldn't want to take Gaelen's lessons. But, I think if you don't fall asleep this time, he might be kind! Besides, you've only had him once before!

Yours,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

Well, I was going to release Edmund from his chambers today, but, he wasn't in this room. Curiously, though, I found a poorly made rope of bed sheets hanging out of the window. Have you seen him around the castle, or should I extend the search into the forest?

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I haven't told Peter your hiding spot, but couldn't you find a better place than the kitchen cabinets? I mean, we have hundreds of guest rooms!

Sincerely,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

Of course I couldn't have hidden in a spare room! That would be much to predictable. But, then, who thinks of looking in the kitchen cabinets? Besides, I'll be changing spots every once in a while. Next, I'll be hiding in Susan's closet, so leave the next note there. She'll be in Archenland by the time I get there.

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I suggest you would look at your calendar every once in awhile. That meeting in Archenland was scheduled for next week. How could you not know? You were supposed accompany me!

But, if I ever find you in my closet again, I'm afraid I shall have to relinquish the title of "gentle."

Sincerely,

Susan

P.S: You can run, but you can't hide! Peter will find you soon enough!

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

They're on my trail! Leave your next note in your private study under your desk. I'll be there for the rest of the day until Peter and Susan cool down. If you get this note after dinner, leave it by my room. I'll be stopping there for another pencil.

You know that the guards are after me? And everyone thinks I over-react!

Sincerely,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

It seems you need a map of the castle in addition to a calendar. Really, Ed, considering my room is right across from yours, I would think you could differ mine from Lucy's. So, now that I have learned that Lucy has been hiding you, your actions endanger both you and her. If you surrender by tonight, I'll let her go. If not, you'll both be subject to punishment.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

Peter has caught Edmund and used his weakness against him. I think its sweet of Edmund to "surrender" himself for my sake, but I can't help but find amusement in his pain, just this once. You know, Peter has even had Gaelen give a lecture in Edmund's room! The look on Edmund's face was priceless.

Maybe one day he'll learn to face his problems instead of avoiding them; he just makes things worse for himself.

Yours,

Lucy

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Edmund, Edmund, Edmund *Shakes head*… Anyway, I would love to hear what you all think! As usual, any ideas are welcome:D **_

_**Next chapter clue: Lucy's cordial ( inspiration from Laura Andrews) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Wow, it HAS been a while! Your reviews are so encouraging; this story has made it to over 30! You guys are awesome! Anyway, my computer crashed so it took me forever to get everything up and running again. **_

_**Here is what happened to Laura Andrew's idea in my head;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Just another statement reminding me and the rest of the world that I don't own Narnia:(**_

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

Please don't get flustered upon reading this, but there was an accident with the horses today. I was helping Ed train and, sure enough, he fell off his horse and directly onto his leg. Gaprus said it is indeed broken and that it will take at least six to eight weeks before a totally recovery is made.

Poor Edmund! He was in tears from the pain!

Sincerely,

Peter

P.S: It wasn't my fault this time! I promise!

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

Don't listen to Peter! I wasn't the one crying; he was!

Besides, I think the healers are overreacting. I dare say this is just a sprain. I should be fine by next week! I will be well enough to go with you to Galma for that tournament.

Sincerely,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I don't care what you think or feel, the healers know much more about broken bones than you. Just because you've broken more bones than they have does not make you an expert, brother.

That being said, you shall not be going to the jousting tournament next week. I don't like seeing you in pain, but I must say I'm quite glad you're not going. Terrible sport for a young boy!

Get well soon, Ed!

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

I beg you to let me use one drop of your cordial, please! I know Pete doesn't like it when you use it for anything but emergencies, but this is as close as it gets. Do you know I have about ten bouquets of flowers in my room! What am I? A girl? No offense, Lu.

Susan said she won't let me go to the tournament next week, either. If you could heal me, all my problems would be solved!

With much desperation,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I don't like tattling, but I do believe Edmund has gone against your "bed-rest" orders and is delivering notes to my room. I don't want him falling and hurting himself further. You know how clumsy he can be.

Love,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Since you are injured, I won't take away from your entertainments. So, I have assigned a faun to deliver any notes you might have to any of us.

I trust, now, that you won't be getting out of bed any longer.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

I really cannot believe you did that, my dear sister. Now, on top of the ridiculous number of flowers ( which has doubled in the past day. By the Lion, my room has become a garden!) and my forbiddance from the tournament, I now have a flighty faun who is constantly asking me whether or not I need anything delivered.

Thanks so much,

Edmund

P.S: I think he reads our notes! Careful what you write!

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I am quite sorry for telling Peter, but I was scared you might hurt yourself further. As for using my cordial, I think I might, just this once. I doubt Peter will be happy, but I suppose I owe you.

Love,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Your last note was intercepted by myself and Peter. Yes, your correspondence with Lucy has been read for the past few days. We feared what you might do in desperation.

Indeed, Lucy will not be using her cordial for your broken leg! You will stay home with your leg up until it is completely healed!

Sincerely,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

Edmund's done it again. He told the faun we assigned to his room that his allergies were horrible due to the flowers and he needed the healers. Apparently, he also flattered the faun into fetching Gaprus instead of another servant. Unfortunately, our faun bought Ed's "physique speech" and went down to fetch the healers.

In the meantime, Edmund managed to get out of his room and walk to Lucy's to drop off a note. On his way back, he tripped and sprained his wrist. Will he never learn?

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Why did you have to do that? I am so very sorry to see you in this state and all bandaged up. So, I have made up my mind: I shall use my cordial. Once it is done, Peter can say nothing. I know it hurts him to see you like this as well.

Don't worry. I delivered this note myself. No eyes but yours and mine have seen it.

Love,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Since you have "magically" recovered overnight, I have a task for you! Susan, on her way home from Galma, needs to visit a lord on the Lone Islands to discuss Narnia's trade relations. This was planned only a day ago. I was originally going to go with her, since you couldn't and since it was a week expedition, but now you have recovered!

I hope you have fun at that tournament and in the Lone Islands!

Sincerely,

Peter

P.S: There will be a ball to celebrate your recovery when you return!

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

There are many things a man will regret in his life. Perhaps, you shouldn't have used your cordial.

Sincerely,

Edmund

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, Edmund, will you never learn? Anyway, hope you enjoyed that! Keep the ideas coming:) Ya'll are so awesome! Once again, thank you Laura Andrews for the idea!<strong>_

_**Cookies to you all!**_

_**P.S: In addition to your ideas, how would you all like to see Edmund's reaction to his first suitor? Or would it be suitoress? Hehe;) Let me know in a review or PM! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello, my dear, dear readers! I am deeply sorry for the lack of updating. I have been working a lot on my other story "The Trials of Testing" and haven't been able to update this one as often. But, here is another chapter. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed! You make me happy:) **_

_**Disclaimer: Me:*Taps my lawyer's shoulder* Do I own them yet? **_

_** Lawyer: *Rolls eyes* No! And it's not likely that you ever will. **_

_** Me: Aww...well, I guess I don't own them, yet. **_

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

It seems like we have a bit of a problem. Well, it's not a problem yet, but it will be when Edmund finds out about it. Both Lucy and I have decided, since you are the closest to him, that you would be the one to tell him.

Yours,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

Honestly, sister, why couldn't you or Lucy have told me about Lady Seriana? Peter has been incessantly teasing me about her. I don't enjoy her company and I certainly don't fancy her! In fact, I quite loathe her. Besides, have you seen her hat? I cannot imagine how many poor birds have perished to supply for each one of those feathers on her ridiculous hat!

Anyway, I honestly have no idea why she likes me, but I certainly do not like her. Please, get Peter (and Seriana, if you could) to leave me alone!

Your desperate brother,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Don't try to hide your feelings brother. I know you're shy about admitting your feelings about Lady Seriana, but it's perfectly normal. You haven't been put under a spell or anything of the sort. In fact, I've even told Susan and Lucy to talk to you for comfort concerning the issue. Congratulations on your first admirer, Ed!

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

I beg of you,Lu, help me! Peter is spreading some rumors about me and Seriana to you and Susan. They aren't true! Unto Aslan, they are not true. Susan already believes him, I think. But, I know you don't! Help me to make Susan and Peter stop before they both do something rash.

Love,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I know you're attempting on getting revenge on Edmund for that whole incident with Lady Julia, but I would think about this a little longer. From experience, I know that getting revenge on Edmund is extremely difficult. More likely, you'll be the one regretting it, not him. He's tricky.

Yours,

Lucy

P.S: I don't believe for a minute that Edmund fancies Seriana. He blatantly scowled at her this morning!

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

Don't worry! I'm just having a bit of fun. After this picnic I've set up for him and Seriana, he will never dare to prank me again! Besides, what could Edmund do to her?

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

What is this I hear about a picnic with Lady Seriana? Are you mad! I demand that you cancel this silly outing immediately or you will regret it!

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I can do no such thing. What is done is done. It would be disgraceful to Narnia to cancel an occasion! Besides, Seriana is looking forward to it, and I'm sure you are too, secretly.

Yours,

Peter

P.S: Not so much fun when you're on the side of the teasing, is it?

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I got your ten letters today. I understand your pain, however, Peter is right. The delicate temper of Seriana's father is not something to toy with. I know what you're going to say and I agree. It's not right for Peter to get revenge on your ordeal with Lady Julia in this way, but nothing can be done. Just push through, Ed!

Yours,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Firstly, I never teased you about Lady Julia. I was genuinely concerned that her witchcraft had taken a hold of you.

Secondly, you have brought this upon yourself. You will see the consequences of what you have done.

Yours,  
>Edmund<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

You have no idea what I've witnessed this afternoon! I hope these events will cheer you up after that long meeting with those merchants.

Apparently, Edmund agreed to go on the picnic with Seriana alone. Well, you can be sure he made a total fool of himself! First, he refused to sit in the shade on this blistering hot day and ended up getting sunburn within the hour! He was as red as a tomato! He certainly was not looking attractive. Then, he "accidentally" spilled grape juice all over himself and used Seriana's hat to wipe it off. He washed her hat in the fountain, as well. Then she was red as a tomato with anger!

After a series of other ridiculously disgraceful (yet hilarious) incidents, the picnic ended in one hour and thirty minutes. It ended with Seriana marching off in a great huff and insulting none other than the High King of Narnia, our dear brother Peter, who had planned the whole thing.

Yours,

Lucy

P.S: I know I shouldn't be spying, but Edmund personally asked that I didn't leave him truly alone.

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

What am I going to do with you? Seriana and her father left this morning, but do not think you have triumphed. Admittedly, I was trying to get revenge, but now I am past that. Obviously, the best way to punish you is to keep you in your room- which will happen once again today! I can't express my utter frustration at this moment. You really take things too far sometimes.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I had told you that it would be you, not I, who regret that plan. Just a tip for the future: never play the matchmaker. And besides, her hat was hideous, and you know it. I was glad to rid my eyes of the feathery monster!

I will, however, accept the consequences of staying in my room. I admit, I went a bit too far. However, it was worth it. Let's call it a pax.

By the way, can you get some healers to send up some sunburn ointment? My skin is on fire!

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

No.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Fine, I'll just ask Lucy.

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well, I really hope you liked it:) I will be catching up with all your lovely ideas soon! Thanks for the challenges! It keeps me thinking! Keep 'em coming:D_  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Wow...It's been awhile. I am so sorry. I have been working on my other story **_**The Trials of Testing ,_ a lot lately. I'm trying to slowly catch up with your ideas! Please, keep them coming! Enjoy!_**

**_This idea is from Light Penguin! Thanks for the idea! :) _**

**_Disclaimer: Well, They're all on my Christmas list! But, I don't own them yet..._**

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I have something very personal to relate to you. As you know, I am squeamish about insects. I found one in my room this morning but was too terrified to kill it. Please don't make fun, Ed. I know what you're thinking! I was crowned the Valiant, and yet I can't kill an insect. But, that is not why I come to you, brother. The fact is, it disappeared.

Edmund, you must help me find it and kill it! I won't get any sleep otherwise. And, do you mind not telling Peter and Susan about this? It's rather embarrassing for me.

Love,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

Of course I will help you! I all ready have a blue print of the trap I'm going to build. I don't think the task will be done by tonight. I'd suggest using a spare room for the time being.

As for the trap, I'll need some supplies. I'll write up a list and give it to you later today. Remember, be swift and secret.

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I was wondering whether you have seen those pair of earrings Father Christmas gave me. I can't find them anywhere, and I would really like to wear them at the ball next week! Please, keep an eye out for them.

Yours,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

We have nearly all our supplies. I need one more thing, however. I will need your help constructing the lure for the miniature beast. You won't have to go near the insect, I promise! We will begin tonight!

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

I'm sorry about your earrings. I don't know any whereabouts to their disappearance. But, I'm afraid that's not the only thing gone missing. Cook says she's missing a pound of flour, a bottle of honey, and a few pots and pans.

Keep an eye out for any thieves.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

This is too much! All the furniture, except my bed, is missing from my room! Please tell me you're remodeling the castle, or else I have some choice words for you!

Your livid sister,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

Please calm down! You're not the only victim! Several of the servants have been complaining of the same thing. Not to mention, a whole shelf of books in my library have gone missing as well! I am quite perplexed at who could have done this.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

You will be happy to know that the lure is finished! I had to get a few more supplies for modifications, but it is complete! I suggest you not go in there for a day or so. I hear insects take a while to appear.

Aslan must be on our side, Lu! It's been a whole week since we've begun this project and no word from Peter or Susan! Let's hope we can succeed without their knowing.

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

My belongings are still missing. Yet, I've been hearing a strange sound these days that disturbs me: Silence. Tell me, brother, whether you've heard any word from our younger siblings?

Yours,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

I think Susan is taking notice of our plan. She visited me in my room today. I avoided revealing anything in her interrogation, but you'd better talk to her quickly before she heads to your room. I may or may not have set up a trap released by opening your door. I know you're wondering why I would do such a thing. Don't doubt my methods, please!

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

You've been caught. I had a feeling these shenanigans were your doing. Lucy, by the way, told me all. And, unfortunately, Susan was the only insect you lured into your trap. Next time you try to lure a pest, don't build a "machine" that plops dough coated with honey and sugar on people's heads. Really, Ed! How would that trap an insect!

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

Kill your own insects next time.

Sincerely,

Your brother who is locked in his chambers and apparently cannot invent effective bug traps

P.S: Despite what Peter says, I captured and killed your pest in the sticky dough. Not effective, my foot!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There you are! :) I would definitely be Lucy in this case! I hate bugs! I hate having to go near them at all! **_

_**All your reviews are appreciated! I'll try to get in the next idea soon, but please, give me more! :D You guys are awesome! **_

_**And, I'm really going to try to get back to your reviews ASAP! Sorry, I've been slacking on that :/**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: What's this? An update? Oh, yes...yes it is. I think after four months, an update is in order. This is a bit longer than my other ones, but hope you enjoy it all the same! **_

_**Thanks to Lady Firewing for her idea! (Which was Edmund not being a morning person, if anyone is wondering.) :) **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be laughing with Lucy, discussing a book with Edmund, cooking with Susan, and fencing with Peter. But, since I don't...I'm here. :) **_

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Gaelen has informed me that you have been late to all your morning lessons these past two weeks. I suggest, brother, that you force yourself to wake up earlier, or there will be consequences.

Sincerely,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

That's not going to happen.

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

I need your help. As you know, our brother has a very hard (and rather large) head. He's been late to his classes since he wakes up so late, and he is unwilling to change his rebellious ways. Any ideas for a wake-up call?

Your eager brother,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I saw the note you gave to Susan. Don't do anything cruel to Edmund, please! You may not know it, but he stays up very late nearly every night studying Narnian law and politics. Why don't you just schedule his lessons later in the day?

Yours,

Lucy

P.S: No, I did not intercept your note to Susan. You put it in my room, not hers. And you accuse Edmund of not knowing his way around!

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

You are absolutely right! Edmund must be taught how to be responsible. He may be young, but he's still a king. I'm not one for devious plans, but you have my full support and help in whatever you do—as long as it's not ridiculously absurd. It's about time Edmund gets a taste of his own medicine.

Yours,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Once again, I beg you not to do anything to Edmund! Besides, remember the last time you wanted to "teach him a lesson"? I'm very sorry, my dear brother, but I will not be on your side in this fight.

Yours,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

I understand why you might feel that way, but Edmund has to learn a lesson. I won't be too harsh on him, I promise.

Love,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

I suspect that the servants banging pots and pans outside of my room this morning has to do with either you or Peter. I respect what you're trying to do, but couldn't you come up with something more original?

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

I know you don't understand what I'm trying to do, but I really need your help with this one! I'm having a servant pour a bucket of cold water on Edmund tomorrow morning. You know where he hides his spare key, so I'm counting on you to grant the servant entrance. I'll owe you one!

Love,

Peter

P.S: Don't tell Susan!

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Perhaps you're right. I will let the servant in tomorrow morning. Oh, and, of course, I will not tell Susan_._

Yours,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

Thanks for the tip-off on Peter's next plan. I'll be sleeping on the other side of the castle tonight, if you need me. I'm going to feign surrender tonight, though Peter will have quite a surprise tomorrow morning. You might want to watch! I'm just sorry I won't be there to see his face.

Love,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

You're right. I should be more responsible concerning the time I wake up. I'll try to be more considerate of others' time like you are. After all, if anyone deserves sleep, it's you. I'll make it up to you! I promise!

Your contrite brother,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I suppose I have you to thank for order of twenty down pillows in my room this morning. Well-played, Edmund. A low blow, but well-played.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

You know Peter's allergic to down feathers! Thanks to you, all our councils today are postponed for three days. Really, Ed! All we asked was that you would wake up earlier.

Sincerely,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

Only one of his eyes is swollen. It's not my fault if Peter is as vain as a peacock sometimes. Nonetheless, may this serve as reminder to you both that the clever pranks in this family should be left to me!

Yours,

Edmund

P.S: I love my sleep. Side with Peter again concerning this issue, and I will tell the next pompous prince that comes around of your undying love for him. Don't doubt me, Su.

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

You have a deal. Sleep well.

Love,

Susan

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So...did you like it? I hope so! Leave me a review if you did...or if you didn't. Oh, and please give me more ideas. More ideas motivate me to get off Pintrest and update more. ;) **_

_**Have a good day! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Surprise! I'm actually ashamed at the amount of months of it took me to update this story. Hopefully, you lovely readers are still out there. I'm going to try slowly, but surely, getting your ideas into stories and out on the site. :) Hope you enjoy this one! **_

_**Thank you to Ella for reviewing! Hopefully, you'll see this. I actually found your letters amusing. :) Thanks to Laura Andrews for the idea, as well!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own them. **_

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

I have found the perfect spot for Edmund and Lucy's Christmas presents this year. I'm very sure they won't find them this time!

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

As you know, it's that time of year again. So, we're going to need a plan once again. I'll listen in on Susan and Peter's conversations, and, meanwhile, you can search their usual hiding spots for our presents.

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I'm really sorry to put a damper on things, but don't you think we should stop finding our gifts ahead of time? It ruins the Christmas surprise. Besides, Susan and Peter put a lot of time picking our gifts; we should respect them and wait until Christmas Day to open them.

Love,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I managed to convince Lucy that finding her presents before Christmas is slightly disrespectful and disappointing to us. Edmund has lost his ally, I think.

Sincerely,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

Apparently, your persuasion wasn't as convincing as you thought. Edmund must have convinced her otherwise. He and Lucy are at it again. I found a poorly drawn diagram of the castle in Edmund's study with a bunch of "battle strategies" on it. I'm looking for a new hiding spot.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

I honestly thought you were sincere in your apology the other day. I heard you have joined Edmund in his shenanigans again. Please reconsider—for the sake of Christmas!

Love,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

You are trying to make Lucy feel guilty? For Shame! Honestly, she promised only to find one present this year. As for me, well, let me just thank you and Peter for the wonderful box of sweets you plan to put in my stocking.

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

This is getting out of hand! Edmund has found the new set of quills we were planning to give him. Don't worry, though. I have a plan.

Sincerely,

Peter

P.S.: Whatever you said to Lucy worked. She's given up.

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I heard you have a plan.

Good luck with that, brother. Don't think just because I've lost Lucy that I will be more easily dissuaded.

Your brother,

Edmund

P.S.: Just remember all the other times you've tried to convince me to do things.

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I have no idea what you're talking about. Susan and I have decided (since you find your presents every year) simply not to get you anything. Why bother? We'll get you something in a few months.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

Thank you, again, for agreeing to help Susan and I hide Edmund's gifts. He hasn't figured it out yet. I dare say, if there is anyone who can outwit Edmund, it's you, Lu!

Love,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Getting Lucy on your side was a nice touch. Remember, I have many eyes in many places. This isn't over yet, dear brother.

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

Maybe I should tell Edmund that I was only joking about not getting him anything. He's been going mad looking for his gifts. It's like the Lady Julia incident all over again.

Yours,

Peter

P.S.: I stored all of Edmund's presents neatly under Lucy's bed. He hasn't thought of looking there yet, and I don't think he will.

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I am beginning to worry. Edmund looks like he hasn't been getting any sleep since you've told him we're not getting him a gift. I hope he doesn't feel too badly.

Love,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Don't you think you've been a little melodramatic? In all honesty, putting powder under your eyes to make it appear as if you've been losing sleep is a bit much. Susan and Peter are really worried.

Yours,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

I'm sorry for worrying them, but I've told them a thousand times not to play those silly little pranks on me. Next, I'll be "locking" myself in my room for the next few days. In reality, I'll be across the hall, if you need me.

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

Edmund hasn't come out of his room for nearly two days now. So, now we know for a fact that he is bluffing. Edmund wouldn't depart from his precious dinner that long for the sake of a joke, and Cook said he'd been down in the kitchen this morning.

It's time to initiate another plan.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I'll admit I was faking a small breakdown, but leaving five crates of asparagus at my bedroom door to "compensate" my missed meals was not necessary. I can't even get into my room!

Sincerely,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I'm glad to see you've finally confessed. I'll stop delivering the asparagus as soon as you agree not to look for your Christmas presents anymore.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Very well. You have my word, and I promise not to get Lucy involved either. Just, please, get this wretched, green poison you call asparagus as far away from me as possible.

Thank you,

Edmund

P.S.: Thank you for all the presents you hid under Lucy's bed. No, she didn't tell me. I'm just brilliant.

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Pull something like that again, and you'll be getting asparagus for Christmas.

Love,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Point taken.

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And so, Edmund's plans are thwarted by asparagus...again.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave more ideas in your reviews; I love to hear what you think. :) I'll update sooner than later.**_

_**Merry Early Christmas!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Dear Readers, I apologize for the long, long delay. With all the hecticness of college and finals and building of portfolios...I unfortunately had to put my fanfiction on the back-burner for a while. I am back, however, and hopefully will be posting more often in the summer. **_

_**Thank you all for reviewing and reading so far. Thanks Ilovevollyball and mngirl for your reviews! Also, thanks to MCH for this idea! **_

_**Hope you all enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own them. Stupid lawyers...**_

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

Is it just me, or is it quiet at Cair Paravel this week? I'm getting worried.

Yours,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

I've noticed it as well. It's odd that Edmund and Peter haven't said a word all week. Though I think the recent battle has set a gloom upon everyone, especially since it was so soon after Christmas. It's a shame we couldn't keep up our Christmas tree until late January, like we used to do at home.

Love,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I'm worried about Susan. I think she's been feeling a bit down since the battle a month ago. I thank Aslan we still had Christmas together, but I daresay it wasn't the same. Is there something you could do?

Love,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

I was thinking the same. In fact, I think the whole castle needs cheering up. Leave it to me and Ed.

Yours,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Do you think you could put your mischievous mind to use for me? We need to brighten up the castle without Susan knowing about it. It'll be surprise.

Sincerely,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I thought of that all ready. Meet me in the wood tomorrow morning, and bring your sword.

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

I would really like the explanation behind Peter's sprained foot and that huge bump on your head. I saw you two trying to sneak into the castle this morning through the back gate. I suppose you had forgotten that I take my walks there. I'm serious. I want an explanation.

Yours,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

Believe me. You don't.

Love,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Please get Susan off my case! I know how much you value your pride, and that the whole tree incident was a bit embarrassing, but please tell her what happened and how, for once, it wasn't my fault!

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

You would be shamed as much as I would, dear brother. Hold our secret a little longer, and I'm sure she'll forget about it.

Yours,

Peter

P.S.: I recruited Mr. Beaver to do the "job." Let's be honest. We aren't any good with trees.

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I've noticed that Edmund has resorted to hiding in the cupboards again. I figure this has something to do with one of his shenanigans. You should intervene soon. Let's keep the Gentle Queen gentle.

Yours,

Lucy

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

This is the last straw. She's asking if there's a girl involved. How does that even make sense!

Yours,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Susan,<p>

In order to protect my dignity and that of Edmund's, I have kept silent and forced Edmund to do the same about the incident around our acquired injuries. You see, Edmund had the brilliant idea of cutting down a new Christmas tree-a small one-since we didn't get to keep ours for very long this year. So, we tried using our swords to do so. Not a good idea, apparently. Not only did the tree land one my foot when it fell to the ground, but the dryads nearby apparently became very frightened. One demanded to know what had happened, and when Edmund valiantly took the blame, the dryad hit him on the head with a plank. It took an hour for Edmund to prove that we knew the difference between regular trees and dryads' trees. After that, we left the tree where it was and trudged home where you seemed to have spotted us. It was a strange story, really.

That's the whole truth, so you can stop pestering Edmund.

Yours,

Peter

P.S.: Look in the parlor room. We hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Peter told me what happened. That was extremely sweet of you, Edmund! The tree is lovely, even if you might have made a fool of yourselves momentarily in front of the dryads. I apologize for having little faith in you and bothering you this week.

Love,

Susan

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Did you have to tell the story in that way? Now, Susan keeps hugging me to death and calling me "sweet Edmund"! Thanks a lot, Pete.

Your suffocating brother,

Edmund

* * *

><p>Dear Edmund,<p>

Always so dramatic. You deserve every hug you get.

Your loving brother,

Peter

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

I told Lucy about the time you bought her a new rabbit, so she wouldn't cry about hers dying. Hope you enjoy the smothering.

Yours,

Edmund

P.S.: Revenge is sweet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hopefully, you enjoyed that little Christmas in June. Anyhow, I might have skipped some of your ideas-Not because I'm not going to use them, but I need to sort through all the reviews again. They will get written! If you really want to send in an idea, feel free to PM me as well. **_

_**Thanks for reading, and have a lovely, Narnia filled day! :)**_


End file.
